ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Заглембе Сосновец
История After a match on 29 September 1947 in Sosnowiec, between RKU Sosnowiec and AKS Chorzów (ethnic rivalry, derby) fighting broke out resulting in the death of one fan and scores of others injured. Sosnowiec won the match 3-2, however in the first leg AKS Chorzów had won 3-0, meaning they were promoted to the First Division. After the match, 20,000 home fans were slowly moving out of the stadium, pushed by firemen and Milicja Obywatelska. Skirmishes broke out, and the Milicja Obywatelska functionaries, with guns, lined up on the pitch and attacked the fans with bayonets and the fighting lasted for two hours. Sosnowiec fans tried to attack AKS's players, the referees and the Milicjants.http://www.sport.pl/sport/1,35488,1049696.html Although incidents from the 1920s to the 1960s were numerous, there was no organized hooliganism in Poland. июль 2011 Фанаты устали от обещаний руководства клуба вывести Заглембе из кризиса и вернуть в экстраклассу. Год за годом эти попытки не могут увенчатся успехом. Клуб с богатой, более чем столетней, историей проводит матчи в третьей по силе лиге Польши. Фанатьё решило создать свою команду и заявились в 7мую по силе лигу страны. Zaglebie 1906 Sonowiec - новое название команды. Это означает, что все активные поклонники команды, перестанут поддерживать прежний коллектив и начнут творить историю заново. Заглембе Сосновец являются союзниками варшавской Легии, которая имеет довольно сильное влияние на их движ. Заглембе - как и многие другие команды из горного Шлёнска, является рабочей шахтёрской командой. Ввиду дружбы с Легией, Заглембе ведёт пропаганду польскости, и отказа от идей отделения горного Шлёнска от Польши, чем частенько занимаются например фэны хожувского Рухаhttp://lads-from-riga.livejournal.com/368882.html. ОФ *Zagłębie Sosnowiec : ŁKS Łódź - 20x20 - porażka *Zagłębie Sosnowiec : Miedź Legnica - 6x6 - wygrana *Zagłębie Sosnowiec : Raków Częstochowa - 20x20 - wygrana *Zagłębie Sosnowiec : Lech Poznań - 50x50 - porażka *Zagłębie Sosnowiec : Ruch Chorzów - 50x50 - porażka *Zagłębie Sosnowiec : Odra Wodzisław - 8x8 - wygrana *Zagłębie Sosnowiec : Radomiak Radom - 30x30 - wygrana *Zagłębie Sosnowiec : Korona Kielce - 15x15 (młode ekipy) - wygrana *Zagłębie Sosnowiec : Pogoń Szczecin (FC Jaworzno) - 3x3 - wygrana *Zagłębie Sosnowiec : Stomil Olsztyn - 4x4 - wygrana 2007 *Представители Заглембе были нещадно биты вместе со своими корешами из Легии, Погони и Олимпии хулиганами Леха, в раскладе 180х200.http://lads-from-riga.livejournal.com/564455.html 2008 *60 ГКС Катовице + Баник + Гурник Забже атакуют 3 вагона собаки с возвращавшимися из Щецина 150 пумпонами Сосновца. Вроде удачно. 2009 *Приезд 90 щей Легии и Сосновца на турнир Короны Кельцы. У хозяев отжато много баннеров. *Общак ГКС + Гурник + Ров Рыбник + Вислока Дембица + Ярослав + Баник в 500 щей так и не смог пересечься из-за действий полиции с конкурирующим блоком Сосновца, Легии и Бельско-Бяла (300-400 чел). *70-80 щей Заглембе нарвались на несколько сот жал Руха. Тем не менее Сосновец вышел и сам прыгнул. Естественно проиграл. *50 представителей Сосновца направлявшихся в Торунь получили по шапкам от союзных сил ЛКС Лодзь, Завиши и ГКС Тыхи, которых собралось 90 щей. *ЛКС Лодзь + Завиша в 170 жал пытались выцепить представителей Сосновца. Однако их опередил союз Руха и Видзева. *Сосновец vs Брно, 40х40. Победа Заглембе. *Заглембе Сосновец vs Заглембе Любин, 35х35. Победа Сосновца. 2011 *Видзев vs Сосновец + Бельско-Бяла, 30х30. Победа Видзева. *Сосновец vs Корона Кельце (молодёжки), 15х15. Победа Сосновца. *Сосновец vs ЛКС Лодзь, 13х13. Победа Сосновца. Примечания Category:Польша